1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable magnification finder and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a variable magnification finder appropriately usable in a digital camera and a film camera and to an imaging apparatus with the variable magnification finder mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods for switching the magnification of a reverse-Galilean finder, which is used in a silver halide camera and a digital camera, were proposed to cope with imaging lenses with different focal lengths. As one of the methods, a method for changing magnification by moving a lens in an objective lens group constituting the finder is known. In this method, a movement amount of the lens tends to be large. Therefore, there was a problem that the size of the finder becomes large. Hence, as methods for realizing variable magnification while suppressing an increase in the size of the finder, methods as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60(1985)-166933 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 61 (1986)-270721 (Patent Document 2) were proposed. In Patent Documents 1 and 2, a part of an objective lens group is moved in the direction of an optical axis. Further, a part or all of the remaining objective lens group is inserted into an optical path or retracted from the optical path.